


PokéWars! - Jamie

by mpanighetti



Series: PokéWars! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, PokéWars!, alt.games.nintendo.pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpanighetti/pseuds/mpanighetti
Summary: Jamie carries out devious plans for Team Rocket, but unexpectedly finds a new destiny, and strange new abilities.The events of this story briefly overlap with "PokéWars! - Mark" and lead directly into the crossover stories "PokéWars! - The Anti-Mewtwo Crew" and "PokéWars! - The Pokémon Detective Agency".
Series: PokéWars! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892854
Kudos: 1





	1. Jamie: Quick As A Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is what I believe to be every PokéWars! post I wrote for my second character, a member of Team Rocket named Jamie.
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
>   * **Tiki** from AGNP, for co-writing these stories with me. If you ever find these posts and wish to be credited, please let me know and I'll mark you as co-creator.
>   * **Rob** from AGNP for painstakingly archiving so many PokéWars! historical posts at the [Pokewars! Pavilion](http://pokewars.pipian.com)
>   * **Ian Jacobi** , aka **Pipian** from AGNP, for hosting the page to this day.
> 


> From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Subject: [PW!] Jamie: Quick As A Rocket  
>  Date: Thursday, April 15, 1999 11:24 PM  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/JamieQuickAsARocket.html)

[Previously, in PokéWars! - Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073805/chapters/63455164):

> "So," Ebony was chatting with Mark. "How much farther till Pewter?"  
>    
>  Mark pulled out the map. "Actually, we're here."  
>    
>  "Huh?" Looking up from the map, Mark and Ebony could clearly see the bright lights of Pewter City. "Let's get some rest, then go for our badges tomorrow."  
>    
>  Ebony pushed back her black hair. "Sounds like a plan. How's that sound to you, Oddish?"  
>    
>  Oddish smiled with glee. "Oddish oddish!"

Jamie was watching all of this from the brush. "Enjoy your training, kid."

A wierd-looking Pokémon nudged Jamie from behind. "Magnem ..."

"Huh? Oh yes, of course, Magnemite," and Jamie struck a pose. Out of nowhere, a huge spotlight centered on her, and Magnemite began humming.

"I am Jamie of Team Rocket,   
Stealing Pokéballs from your pocket,   
I take from those I deem less worthy,   
I steal the Pokémon rare and unearthly.   
When I am the least expected,   
I zoom in to steal riches unprotected.   
You may laugh and you may scoff,   
But I'll still win, and I'll blast off!

Thank you! Thank you!" Jamie bowed to an invisible audience. "You're all wonderful!" Magnemite, which was reprogrammed to feed Jamie's arrogance, simulated a clapping sound.

"I certainly am glad I chose you, Magnemite! No one will suspect me to have involvement with Team Rocket affairs, and you are the key to keeping the secret!" Magnemite kept silent, also designed to be attentive for when Jamie gave long, plot-revealing speeches.

"Those bumbling fools Jessie and James were a disgrace to Team Rocket! It was hard enough for the team to stay alive! If it were up to me, those bumbling idiots would get drop-kicked out of the team in an instant!" Jamie's face then grew red with anger.

"No matter. With my top-priority assignment, my goals are similar to that idiot Oak's: catch all the Pokémon. Only I catch them from others," she added with a snicker.

"Come, Magnemite," and the Magnet Pokémon followed willingly. "We have work to do."


	2. Project Magikarp

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Project Magikarp  
> Date: Monday, April 19, 1999 11:56 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/ProjectMagikarp.html)

[Previously, in PokéWars! - Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073805/chapters/63455641):

> "Wow. That battle made Weedle evolve. Congratulations Weed -- er, Kakuna."
> 
> Kakuna remained motionless, poised in its original position.
> 
> "A bit less lively, but cool nontheless. Return, Kakuna!" and Mark sent back his new Pokémon with the flick of a switch.

Jamie surveyed Mark's progress via security cameras. Not many people knew this, but Team Rocket had a very tight grip on many areas. The Pokémon Center by Mt. Moon was controlled by the gang of Pokémon theives which had become so much more than just an unorganized gang, but a powerful crime ring tightening its grip on every town it could.

Magnemite sprung up, playing a hologram of a woman in white. The woman said: "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

Jamie sighed. "Magnemite, delete that transmission." Where that mechanical Pokémon got his receptions was beyond her.

"Oh well," Jamie spoke to herself. "Not important. When we cut off this Mark kid, you rush in and take his Pokémon. Not the most elegant of plans, I know, but it was things like planning that got Jessie and James where they are today: failures in every way."

"Magnemite," her first Pokémon monotonely agreed.

"Once Project Magikarp is complete, we won't need to continue with such petty theft. We will have access to every trainer's Pokémon, and no one can stop us," and Jamie began her insidious laugh she had been practicing. After all, mottos were so overrated.

The Team Rocket agent regained her composure. "Come, Magnemite. And bring the implants."

Magnemite obliged, and used its electromagnets to grab the small microchips as it followed its leader.

-

"Let's see... Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy?"

Magnemite hummed silently. He wasn't programmed to make fashion decisions.

"My mother always wanted me to be a doctor. And after that little incident with the forceps... Nurse Joy it is!" and Jamie slipped on the special costume, which not only gave her the outward appearance of Joy, but also amplified her vocal chords, fingerprints, and personality to match to near 100%. Team Rocket scientists had been working for months perfecting the design.

Nurse Jamie then proceeded to a flat wall, and pressed firmly on it. The wall swiveled, revealing the real Nurse Joy (rather, A real Nurse Joy) tied up and gagged.

"Well," Jamie smirked, "I'm off for some theivery. It's been a real Joy!"


	3. The PokéCenter Conspiracy

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] The PokéCenter Conspiracy  
> Date: Wednesday, April 21, 1999 12:06 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/ThePokeCenterConspiracy.html)

[Previously, in PokéWars! - Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073805/chapters/63455869):

> Joy giggled. "Your Pokémon will be perfect in no time," and she winked at him. Funny, Mark thought, I didn't think Joy had green eyes.
> 
> Noticing that Mark was staring, Nurse Joy quickly turned and brought Mark's Pokémon through a back curtain.

Jamie smiled a Nurse Joy-ish smile as she took Mark's Pokémon to the back. "You little guys will be pure perfection in no time. This is my assistant, Magnemite." The Magnet Pokémon emerged, floating above and behind the Joy imposter.

"Now, I'm going to have to gas you, so we can have a thourough check-up. Magnemite, the gas." As Jamie pulled a gas mask over her face, a nozzle appeared from the front of Magnemite, spraying a pink gas into the air. In a matter of seconds, Spearow, Kakuna and Oddish were fast asleep.

'Joy' then removed her costume. "This stupid costume is suffocating. Oh yeah, Magnemite, get the implants." After a moment, Magnemite returned with a small sack of microchips.

Jamie proceeded to insert the chips into Mark's unsuspecting Pokémon. "This won't hurt, little friends. Once Mark continues on his journey, we can activate and deactivate the implants at will, and these little Pokémon will do as we please. And we won't stop there. I'll stick these things into every Pokémon that passes this way, and eventually, all trainers will be defenseless to the  
unstoppable Team Rocket!" Jamie began laughing incessantly, then regained her composure. "Magnemite, are the chips all functional?"

"Mag. Mite."

"Good. The gas will wear off soon, and these little Pokémon won't remember a thing." Jamie quickly put on her Joy disguise again.

Once the Pokémon awoke, 'Joy' gave them a quick spray of Super Potion and brought them back to the front desk. After a quick scan of the room, she found Mark sitting at a table, looking at a gold-painted Pokéball. So that Magikarp salesman actually found someone stupid enough to.. "Your Pokémon are looking great! Please come back soon!" Mark waved goodbye and said that perhaps they  
would meet again sometime soon.

Sooner than you think, she thought...


	4. Cerulean City Affairs

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] [TR] Cerulean City Affairs  
> Date: Friday, May 07, 1999 11:31 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9905/CeruleanCityAffairs.html)

Jamie strode into Cerulean City in her trainer's disguise, Magnemite following close behind. At last, no more Mt Moon, she thought to herself with glee. Now for a decent meal at the bed and breakfast! "Well, no time for that," she spoke aloud. "Now we have lots of work to do."

"Magnem," her Pokémon blandly stated.

"Well, Magnemite, let's get started," she said as they entered the Pokémon center, and they sat down at a table in the back. "Send the message to the others."

Small diodes began to blink on Magnemite's shiny surface, transmitting the encrypted codes to other members of Team Rocket. Recently, it was made a rule that all who worked for Team Rocket carry a small, pager-like device. With it, all members could receive updated information, including team status, current objectives for specific members, anything of significance. Jamie's Magnemite was equipped with a transmitter which could send anything through the channel, almost entirely non-interceptable by the wrong people. The message said:

> <<< URGENT. MEET IN CERULEAN CITY POKÉMON CENTER IN 0800 HOURS. >>>

and included the seal of approval, which meant that these orders came from the Boss.

"Now," and Jamie leaned back in her chair. "We wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any Team Rockets in Cerulean City, or at least nearby, please report to the Pokémon center. Boss's orders.
> 
> My character really needs some interaction.
> 
> \- Mario


	5. Change of Plans

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Change of Plans  
> Date: Monday, May 31, 1999 10:01 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/ChangeOfPlans.html)

Jamie had been sitting in the Cerulean City Pokémon center for several hours before she finally got a call.

Magnemite's holoprojectors lit up, and the ominous shadow of the boss appeared. "What's going on, boss? No one has shown up."

"I cancelled that order," he said, gently petting his Persian. "What with the trials coming up, I wanted them to maintain low profiles."

Jamie silently swore. It was just like him to change orders on a whim, she thought. "So I continue my current mission?"

Giovanni leaned closer to the camera. "I am also cancelling your current mission."

"What?!?" Jamie's eyes bulged. She quickly scanned the room to make sure no one was listening. "Why?"

"Your assignment seems to be losing productivity, so Project Magikarp is officially terminated." He then leaned back. "For now, I relieve you of duty," and the projector went blank.

Jamie felt like screaming. She had been preparing for months for this project. Many hours had gone into planning, equipment construction, and more, yet he throws it out the window as if it were meaningless. She even had to give up her previously assigned Pokémon, so that she couldn't be identified.

All for nothing.

Jamie slowly got up out of the chair. "Let's go, Magnemite. We have some planning to do."

Her Pokémon tilted quizzically, wondering what she was planning.

"We're leaving the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was kind of sudden, since I just recently made this character, but I really wanted to write.
> 
> If anyone wants to join my story, just e-mail me.
> 
> \- Mario


	6. Dreading Dreadite

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Dreading Dreadite  
> Date: Thursday, June 03, 1999 11:03 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/DreadingDreadite.html)

"Just one more small adjustment..." Jamie was rewiring her Magnemite. During her short undercover mission, Team Rocket had programmed the Magnemite to be a mindless drone, completely loyal to the cause. Now that she was quitting the team, she needed to override the system.

"Magnemite." The Pokémon woke up and began floating. At least it didn't blow up, Jamie thought. After all, she wasn't much of a programmer, and had only read a few chapters of "Magnemite for Dummies".

"Well," Jamie said to her Magnemite. "What shall we do now?"

The Magnemite cocked its head (and in effect its whole body), considering the possible paths they could take.

"I could become a real Pokémon trainer, I suppose. There are a couple of things I could do."

As she spoke, her attention was directed towards a large videoscreen in the Cerulean City plaza. A young newscaster was reading off the week's events:

"In our cover story, the search continues for human and Pokémon murderer Dreadite. Witnesses state that the infamous Team Rocket member killed a man and an Eevee in cold blood, though much is unconfirmed. Pokémon trainers should stay on the lookout for this man, and should immediately report any sightings to the local authorities."

Dreadite, Jamie thought. The perfect symbolism of the corruption of Team Rocket. She hoped that he could be caught and put on trial.

"Hey, Magnemite. Why don't we go up against Dreadite?"

Magnemite's holoprojectors lit up. "The odds of survival are approximately 725 to 1."

"I know we don't stand a chance alone. But maybe we could find others with as much hatred against him as us."

The Pokémon narrowed its eyes in disbelief. "Magnem."

"Don't look at me like that. I'm the trainer here, so what I say goes. So let's go."


	7. Psychic Discoveries

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Psychic Discoveries  
> Date: Friday, June 04, 1999 10:31 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/PsychicDiscoveries.html)

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jamie's head. "I think we should head south."

Her Magnemite looked confused. "Magnemite?"

"I don't know why, it just seems like something to do. Let's go."

-

Jamie and her Magnemite walked down the long path to Saffron City, which was the first city in a southernly direction, so it seemed right.

A young trainer then stepped from the bushes. "Nice Pokémon. Wanna battle?"

Jamie smirked. "You're out of your league, kid. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I think not," and he pulled back his vest to reveal a Marsh Badge.

"Pretty badge, but it means little in a Pokémon battle. As far as I'm concerned, all that little badge gives you is bragging rights, and no one likes a bragger. Let's battle."

-

Jamie and the boy stepped back a few feet, to allow their Pokémon room to fight.

The boy grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. "Okay Mr. Mime, let's go!"

"Go, Magnemite!" Magnemite floated towards the advancing Pokéball. The ball split open, and Mr. Mime leapt out, silently awaiting command.

Jamie winced. Though she could normally beat a kid like this, she hadn't expected a psychic Pokémon. Their power was at times unbeatable.

The boy smiled. "I sense fear in you."

She was about to say something, then thought. How did he know her emotions?

Again he smiled. "I'm a psychic from Sabrina's gym. I have had many years of training before venturing to become a Pokémon master."

"That doesn't change things! Magnemite, Thundershock!"

The Pokémon glowed, then shot a stream of electricity at Mr. Mime. Suddenly, he was gone.

"Sorry about that," the boy said, still smiling. "Most people get freaked out when I communicate with my Pokémon telepathically."

 _I'm more freaked out by your stupid grin_ , she thought.

Instantly, Mr. Mime came out of teleportation right on top of Magnemite, Tackling it.

"Now, Thunderwave!" Mr. Mime was blown off by the powerful electric attack. He hit the ground a  
paralyzed Pokémon.

Jamie turned in time to see the boy's eyes glow a light blue. When she turned back, in the place of Mr. Mime was a doll.

Reading her mind, the boy responded. "Mr. Mime's Substitute attack."

"Will you be quiet? Magnemite, Sonicboom attack!"

Instead of looking for the real Mr. Mime, as Jamie would have hoped, Magnemite began furiously attacking the Substitute as if it were the real thing.

The boy's eyes glowed once again, this time a bright red.

<Mr. Mime, Confusion.>

Jamie yelled, "Magnemite, use your holograms!" Magnemite's holoprojectors lit up, and suddenly there appeared to be 20 or 30 Magnemites. When Mr. Mime shot out its Confusion ray, not only did it harmlessly pass through a hologram, but also gave away its position. Magnemite quickly blasted it with a Thundershock, and Mr. Mime fainted.

The boy shook Jamie's hand. "Very impressive battle."

Jamie was not in the mood to celebrate. She was stuck on one fact: how did she hear what the psychic had said to his Mr. Mime? The command hadn't been directed to her, after all...

"You heard my command?" he asked, suddenly looking just as confused as her.

"I... I don't know what I heard."

"Well, I suggest you pay a visit to Saffron City," and the boy pointed south. "Sabrina is the most powerful psychic ever. She can help you."

"Uh, okay."


	8. Psycho Psychics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: this chapter is the initial setup kicking off a long series of future writer crossovers. The psychic visions portray the events in "[Onto Fuschia City](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/OntoFuschiaCity.html)" by Tiki (June 5th, 1999).

After a few hours of walking, Jamie finally made it to Saffron City, with Magnemite in tow. As soon as she entered the city, she got an enormous migrane, and fell to the ground.

A few seconds later, she got up again. "What was that?"

Magnemite floated over her, looking very worried about its trainer.

"I'll be okay. Let's take you to the Pokécenter."

-

Shortly afterward, Jamie gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, then headed over to the Saffron City gym to meet Sabrina. As she walked through the doors, a young man looked up at her. "How do you expect to challenge the great Sabrina without any Pokémon?"

"How did you... oh yeah, the psychic thing."

The man looked infuriated. "How dare you mock my psychic power! I could destroy you with but a whim!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I didn't come for a battle, I need to speak with Sabrina."

"Very well. Right this way."

The man led Sabrina down a dark hallway, then into the main battle hallway. "Sabrina, a young woman seeks counsel with you."

<Very well. You may leave now.>

As the man left, Jamie was feeling very confused. The voice hadn't come from a person, but from inside her head. What was going on?

"I'm sorry if that disturbs you," said Sabrina as she stepped into the room. "How did you hear that?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure."

Just a moment." Sabrina briefly closed her eyes, then opened them again. "You have come to ask me something."

"Well, on my way here-"

"Why were you coming here?" Sabrina asked.

"Um-" then she stopped. Why had she come here. There didn't seem to any rhyme or reason to it. "I don't know why. Anyway, I fought this psychic, and during the battle, I heard his voice in my head, but he was communicating to his Pokémon."

"Hmm." Sabrina was deep in thought. "Would you care to take tests?"

"Sure."

-

Instantly, Sabrina and Jamie were transported to a small room. There, many psychics were testing themselves to increase their skills. Sabrina led Jamie to a table in the corner.

"I want you to clear your mind, free it of any thoughts whatsoever."

"Okay." Jamie closed her eyes and tried her hardest to free her mind.

"What do you see?"

Before she could say anything, the whole room went dark, and she was alone "Sabrina? Where are you?"

<Don't worry, I'm right here. What do you see?>

As Jamie began to look around, the black void began to change, and suddenly, she was standing in a grassy field. To her left was a sign that read, "Welcome To Fuschia City."

"I'm... I'm in Fuschia City."

<Very good. Now, what is happening?>

Jamie began to wander around, when suddenly, A Spearow flew right past her head, carrying a set of gold dentures in its beak. A boy was running after it. He tossed a Pokéball, and a Pikachu leapt out. The boy spoke to his Pikachu. "Zip see that Spearow up there?"

"Pika Pika?" Zip responded.

"Blast it out of the sky!!!"

Zip charged up, then blasted at the Spearow with a Thunderbolt. The Spearow used its agility attack to dodge it, then shot right back with Mirror Move.

Undaunted, the boy sent out his Butterfree. "Zap him with a Solarbeam!!!!" The Butterfree shot the beam from its eyes, but once again the offensive missed, and Spearow Sky Attacked, seriously injuring the Butterfree.

He returned his Butterfree, then closed his eyes. Suddenly, a Psychic wall appeared in front of Spearow, holding it back for the moment. Zip jumped out again, and zapped it with another Thunderbolt. The distracted Spearow was knocked to the ground from the impact.

Then, the image disappeared, and Jamie was back in the gym, Sabrina at her side. She quickly fell to the floor from exhaustion.

"Wha... what happened?" she groaned as she slowly pushed herself up.

"It is uncertain," said Sabrina, hands clasped. "But this much I know: you are a psychic, and in time, you will learn to control your powers. For now, you must continue on your path. I cannot help you anymore," and Jamie was standing in front of the Pokécenter again.


	9. Poké-Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: the psychic visions portray the events in "[Tiki's Nightmare](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/Tiki'sNightmare.html)" by Tiki (June 8th, 1999).
> 
> \- Mario

> From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Subject: [PW!] Poké-Revelation  
>  Date: Tuesday, June 08, 1999 8:27 PM  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/PokeRevelation.html)

Jamie quickly retrieved her Magnemite and Nidorino from the Pokécenter, and left from Saffron City. But to where?

Magnemite was asking the same question, "Magnemite nemite?"

Jamie decided to try out her newfound psychic powers to talk to Magnemite. _At least that way,_ she thought, _I can figure out what he's always saying_. She stopped and closed her eyes, concentrating as best she could on her Pokémon.

 _Can you hear me?_ she thought.

Nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, Magnemite was staring at her, more confused now than ever.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, I don't know where we should go".

As she was about to walk further, she fell on her knees, and everything went black. She was about to panic when she realized that she was having another psychic vision.

"As if that makes me feel any better. I still have no idea what's going on."

Instead of the blackness fading into a coherent scene, it remained. However, in front of her was the boy from her first vision.

Suddenly, a name popped into her head: Tiki. She had no idea how she knew, but she was inside Tiki's dreams.

She then noticed that Tiki was tied up, held back by some unrecognizable foe. In front of Tiki was a strange creature Jamie had never seen before, but she then became aware. Mewtwo.

She then realized that she was somehow absorbing all this information from Tiki's brain, and small tidbits began flowing into her, all about Mewtwo's creation from the DNA of Mew, the most powerful Pokémon in the world. How Mewtwo had grown an extreme hatred for all Pokémon and people. How he took over the mind of Dreadite, causing him to go on a rampant killing spree. And how Tiki had a serum that would supposedly subdue Mewtwo.

Tiki broke from his captor and grabbed the serum, injecting it into Mewtwo. However, this only angered it. With a wave of its hand, Tiki's Pokémon leapt up and attacked Tiki, throwing him off of a cliff...

She awoke in a cold sweat on the ground, her Magnemite floating close by, looking very worried.

Slowly, she arose. "I'm all right... I think."

As they continued, Magnemite again asked where they were going, and after a moment, Jamie answered:

"We're going to Fuschia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: the events of this story lead directly into the crossover story: "[PokéWars! - The Anti-Mewtwo Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099314)".
> 
> \- Mario


End file.
